


Parent For a Weekend

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Peter Parker, De-Aged Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Kid?” He approached the pile of clothes. What he saw, almost made his eyes bug out of his head. There was a small child, no older than two, in the middle of the pile of clothes, as if they were swimming in the clothes. When the child looked up at him, Tony gasped. He’d know those brown eyes anywhere.“Mis’er S’ar?”----Or Peter somehow gets de-aged and it's up to Tony to fix it and also take care of him.Iron Man Bingo #12- "Did you just call me dad?"





	Parent For a Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> So in my Iron Dad Bingo series, I had previously done a "Peter accidentally calls Tony dad" story. So since I had a similar prompt, I decided to turn this one its head a little bit. Enjoy!

Tony was hoping for a quiet weekend, starting with date night with Pepper. He had it all planned out. He had left the lab by five to start making arrangements. He had anywhere from an hour to an hour and a half to get everything ready by the time Pepper came up to the penthouse in the tower. He had placed an order from their favorite Italian restaurant, which he had sent Happy to pick up. He had selected the best red wine they had. Tony had even set up a small dining room in the center of the penthouse, with a cheesy table setting, candles, and rose petals from the elevator to the table. He had changed into one of his best suits and one that he knew Pepper loved.

The night was going to be quiet and perfect. But things never turned out how they were supposed to.

They were just finishing the appetizers when Tony got an alert from FRIDAY. 

“Boss, Peter seems to be in extreme distress.” Tony’s eyes widened a little before glancing over at Pepper.

“Should I be surprised or concerned that you have FRIDAY monitoring the kids’ vitals?” Pepper asked, a slight smirk on her face. Tony shrugged sheepishly. “Do you need to handle that?”

“No,” Tony said. “If the kid needs my help, he’ll call.” Pepper gave him a look, almost doubting his ability to not rush off to help Peter. “Really Pep. I set this all up so we could have a nice quiet night.” His fiancée smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. He was sure Peter was alright; the kid was just heavily anxious, something they had in common.

He was sure everything was going to be fine.

He was wrong.

“Boss,” FRIDAY cut into their conversation five minutes later. “Peter seems to continue to be in extreme distress. He has also not moved from his location.” Tony looked over at Pepper, who seemed to be fighting back a small sigh.

"You should go check on him,” Pepper said. “It seems like he might need your help.” Tony sighed, but got up. He walked over to her and kissed her.

“Sometimes I don’t think I deserve you,” He said, looking at her lovingly. 

“Sometimes you don’t,” She teased, before kissing him again. “Now go help the kid and try to be back before I go to sleep.” She winked at him and smirked mischievously.

“Yes ma’am.” He jokingly saluted before heading down to the workshop to track down Peter’s location and figure out what was wrong.

* * *

He very easily tracked Peter’s location to an alleyway in Queens. It was dark and quiet. He looked around but couldn’t see anybody. There certainly didn’t seem to be signs of anyone in distress.

“Kid, you there?” Tony called out. Feeling like there was no danger present, Tony stepped out of the suit and looked around. He spotted, in the distance under one ominous street light, a lump of clothing. He sucked in a breath, hoping that lifeless lump wasn’t the teenager he was looking for. He slowly approached it, feeling his chest tighten. “Kid?”

He thought he was going crazy when he heard the cry of a small child.

“Kid?” He approached the pile of clothes. What he saw, almost made his eyes bug out of his head. There was a small child, no older than two, in the middle of the pile of clothes, as if they were swimming in the clothes. When the child looked up at him, Tony gasped. He’d know those brown eyes anywhere.

“Mis’er S’ar?” Tony stared at the child. This couldn’t be Peter. That would be impossible.

“Peter?” The small child nodded. “Kid what happened?” He squatted down, since he was staring at a toddler. Peter’s brown eyes seemed to fill with tears as he looked down at the suit that was way too big for him. “Oh hey, it’s okay kiddo.” He picked Peter up, making sure the suit was still covering him, as he stood up. “I’ll just take a look at the baby monitor footage and see what happened.” 

“Change back,” Peter whined. “Not a baby!” He started to cry a little and Tony felt his heart break. Out of instinct, he gently held the small child closely, trying to calm him down. He heard Peter sniffle a little, but stop crying. Tony sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Happy, it’s Tony,” He said, as he called his head of security and trusted friend. “I need you to come get me. I’m sending you my location now.” He then ended the call and looked at the toddler in his arms.

“Happy?” Peter asked and Tony nodded. Peter’s lip trembled a little and Tony gently rubbed his back. “Scared.”

“It’s going to be okay kiddo,” Tony said. In reality, he was trying not to panic. What had happened to turn Peter into a toddler? And what was Pepper going to say? What was May going to say when she started calling trying to find her nephew. But he needed to stay calm, because there was a small child in his arms, clearly very upset.

This was not the quiet night he wanted.

* * *

Happy was rightfully startled when he pulled up to the alley and saw Tony holding a small child. He was even more startled when Tony told him it was Peter. He had Happy quickly stop at the nearest place to get clothes Peter’s size because he couldn’t just leave the kid in an oversized suit. And then they headed back to the Tower. Where Tony was going to have to explain to his fiancée why he suddenly had a toddler and how that toddler was his sixteen-year-old intern.

“So you did get back before I went to bed,” Pepper said as the elevator reached the penthouse. Her eyes widened a little. “Why are you holding a baby?”

“It’s Peter.” 

“What?” Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. The small child just rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, a sad look on his face. 

“I don’t really know what happened,” Tony said. “I need to look at his suit camera. But also,” He just sort of vaguely pointed at Peter.

“Have you called May?” Pepper asked.

“May!” Peter shouted, his eyes getting teary. Pepper made a sort of sad sound, seeing how upset the boy was getting.

“Can you,” Tony started looking down at Peter. Pepper took Peter from his arms and bounced him around a little. It seemed to calm Peter down a little, but his eyes were still tearing up. Tony sighed and took out his phone. “May, it’s Tony. I need you to come to the Tower as soon as possible. I’ll have Happy meet you in the lobby. It’s about Peter.” He then ended the call and sighed. 

Peter just stared at him, from Pepper’s arms, with his big brown doe eyes. For some reason, he felt an instinct to just hold the kid until he was okay. Which was weird for many reasons. Tony was scared of the concept of being a parent. His parents were a mess. His father was abusive and cruel. His mother, while sweet, was timid and hardly stuck up for him. Tony didn’t believe in his ability to take care of anyone, let alone a child. But Peter stared at him with his sad little bambi eyes and Tony just felt the need to comfort him. Tony walked over to Pepper and took the boy back. Peter’s head found its way back to Tony’s shoulder.

“Well isn’t that the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Pepper said with a smile. Tony fought back a smile because yes, Peter as a toddler was absolutely adorable. But he also couldn’t leave the kid at that age.

“I have to figure out what happened,” Tony said. “It might take a while.” Pepper nodded and glanced at Peter, a small smile on her face. “Oh stop.”

“This is just a good look for you,” She said. “Good luck fixing it.” She then walked towards their room. Tony sighed before heading down to the workshop, to figure out what happened and how to return Peter to his teenage self.

* * *

After looking at the baby monitor footage, Tony found exactly what happened. Some sort of masked attacker had sprayed Peter with something. After the attacker had gotten away, Peter had fallen to the ground and then he was a child. Tony was hoping he could find something of the spray on Peter’s suit to try and reverse engineer it.

“Boss, May Parker is on her way up.” Tony looked up from his work and sighed. He didn’t know how May was going to take what happened to Peter. He looked at the small child, who refused to leave his side. 

“Please tell me what’s going on,” May said as she entered the workshop. “I don’t like these ominous late night calls.” And then she spotted Tony, holding a small child. “Peter?”

“May!” May’s eyes widened in disbelief. She walked over and scooped her nephew out of Tony’s arms. Tony shouldn’t have been surprised that May recognized Peter at that age immediately. But he could definitely see the shock on her face that her sixteen-year-old nephew was suddenly two. 

“What happened to him?”

“Some attacker did this while he was on patrol,” Tony said. “I’m going to try and reverse engineer whatever the chemical was, but until then he’s a toddler.” May closed her eyes, trying to steady the rage Tony could see building up in her.

“You need to fix this,” May said. “And you also need to keep him here. I have work in an hour.” 

“What?” Tony nearly shouted, startled by her response. “I can’t reverse engineer this problem and care for a child.” 

“You gave him the suit,” May said. “As much as I love Peter, I need to go to work. I can’t call out last minute.” She handed the child back to him, which Peter didn’t seem to mind.

“I don’t know how to,” Tony said.

“You’re a genius,” May said. “You’re going to have to figure it out. And preferably soon. I have no idea how I would explain this to his school come Monday.” Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Look, he’s, what, two? Just keep an eye on him, feed him, make sure he sleeps and he’ll be fine. I think you can handle that.” May then walked over and kissed Peter on the head. Then she looked at Tony. “Fix this.” And then she was gone. 

Tony sat down at the table, completely unsure what to do. He needed to fix this problem, but he now had to take care of a small child. And, he had only the weekend to do so. He rubbed his head feeling a migraine coming on.

“Sowwy.” He glanced down at Peter, who had a sad look on his face. “May mad.”

“No kid she’s not mad,” Tony said. “She just wants you back to your teenage self and I don’t blame her.” Peter nodded and yawned. “Tired kiddo?” Peter nodded. “Okay, come on.” Tony stood up and headed upstairs. There was a guest room in the penthouse. Peter had stayed there once before, but it was a bit strange bringing a small child into the room. He gently set Peter down on the bed and pulled the covers back. He was slightly worried the bed was too big, but there was only so much he could do about that. He lifted Peter up and gently laid the boy down. Peter yawned as Tony tucked him in.

“Mis’er S’ar,” Peter said, his voice small and full of sleep. “Tank you.” Tony smiled and out of some parental instinct he didn’t know he had, he kissed Peter’s head.

“Night kiddo.” Peter nodded and was very quickly asleep. Tony sighed before turning off the light and leading the room. He was also exhausted, but he had work to do. So he headed back to the workshop, to find a way to turn Peter back to a teenager.

* * *

Tony had been working nonstop on trying to find a fix to this problem. He had slept, maybe forty minutes that night because he needed to focus. By the time he actually felt some exhaustion and needed to sleep, FRIDAY was quickly informing him that Peter was awake. But once Peter was awake, working in the workshop was hard.

First, he was concerned about whether or not it was safe for Peter to be in there. He spent about twenty minutes, moving everything dangerous or sharp out of his reach. From there, he just kept getting distracted. Two-year-old Peter was just so stinking cute. He would just stare at Tony with his big brown eyes until Tony would notice. And then he would just giggle which was too darn cute for Tony to resist ignoring. He had actually spent a good portion of his day holding the two-year-old, just so he could get some work down.

“Alright you two.” Tony looked up from his work as Pepper walked in. “You’ve been in here most of the day and someone probably needs to eat.” She smiled at Peter and just seeing her interact with him made Tony suddenly really want kids. He shook that thought away. 

“We can take a break,” Tony said, standing up, holding Peter in his arms. “The solution needs a few more hours before its ready.” He looked at Peter. “Hungry buddy?” He poked the boy’s stomach and Peter giggled. “I’ll take that as yes.” He walked over to Pepper who smiled at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” She said. He wondered if seeing him with a toddler made her feel the same way about having kids that he suddenly felt. They had never really talked about kids. Between Iron Man and her job as CEO, it just seemed like they were too busy. But maybe it was a conversation he and his fiancée needed to have. “What do you want for dinner Peter?”

“Pas’a?” The little boy suggested, his brown doe eyes doing what they seemed to do best at this age. Pepper smiled and gently fixed a few stray hairs. “Tank you.”

“Of course sweetie,” Pepper said with a smile. “Now come on you two.” And then the three headed out of the workshop and up to the penthouse.

* * *

Sometime later, after eating dinner, Tony was sitting on the couch. Peter was sitting on his lap, because Tony was worried the couch was going to literally swallow the child up. He knew Peter was short, but he didn’t realize the implication of how small of a child he probably had been. Pepper was sitting next to him. It had been her idea to put on a movie after dinner, but her eyes seemed to be drifting shut.

Tony couldn’t believe how domestic they were being. This was not anything he had ever expected. And yet, it felt right. It felt right to sit on the couch with his future wife and watch a movie. It felt right for a kid to there. And it felt right that said kid was Peter. Sure, Peter was in no way biologically his. But he cared about the kid. It was why he had spent all day trying to find a solution to get Peter back to the proper age. But there was something so sweet and wonderful about toddler Peter. It was clear he still thought like his teenage self. Yet he was cute and sweet like a small child. Not to mention he couldn’t pronounce most words correctly, which was cuter than Tony expected it to be.

He looked down at the child sitting in his lap. Peter’s head was lolling back against Tony’s chest. It wasn’t terribly late, especially for a kid who stayed out past curfew far too many times. But it was clear the small child was exhausted. 

“Tired buddy?” Tony asked. The little boy looked up at him, his eyes heavy with sleep. He nodded. Tony gently ran a hand through Peter’s hair and Peter’s head instinctively landed against his chest. Tony continued to card his hand through Peter’s hair, the action seeming to put the boy to sleep.

“Wuv you dad.” Tony’s hand paused and he looked down at the boy. Peter was already fast asleep, but Tony wasn’t sure if he had heard him right or if he was going crazy.

“Did he just,” He looked over at Pepper, but it was clear she wasn’t paying attention to them. “Did you just call me dad?” But the boy was definitely asleep, his body slack against Tony’s chest. Tony replayed the moment over and over in his head, trying to be sure.

And when he was sure, all he could do was smile.

* * *

“I feel weird.” A teenaged Peter Parker was standing before him. The solution had worked and Peter was back to his normal teenage self. It was a relief because Tony was sure May would kill him if he didn’t fix the problem. But a part of him was already missing little Peter.

“Well whatever that stuff was,” Tony started. “It’s been reversed now.” Peter, who was wearing a spare T-shirt and sweatpants that Tony had lent him nodded. “Toddler you made way less pop culture references.”

“I bet this weekend was like way worse than that old movie with those three men and a baby,” Peter said with a slight smirk. He twisted his hands and Tony wondered if Peter remembered what he had said to Tony the previous evening. “I guess I should get home.”

“Wait a minute kid,” Tony said. “There’s something we should talk about before you go. Something you said.” Peter looked embarrassed and Tony knew the kid definitely remembered.

“I, uh, it was just exhaustion talking,” Peter said, twisting his hands even more. “I didn’t mean to, you know.”

“Call me dad?” Tony asked and Peter nodded, his ears red. He looked mortified. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and shut his mouth, unable to say anything. “Peter, it’s fine, really, I actually didn’t mind it.”

“O-oh,” Peter said, rubbing a hand along his neck. “You didn’t?” 

“Not at all,” Tony said. Peter smiled, the look of pure mortification leaving his face. “Probably helped that you were a cute kid.”

“Mister Stark,” Peter whined, the embarrassment flooding back to his face. Tony chuckled and walked over to Peter. He pulled the teenager into a side hug and patted his shoulder.

“I should get you home,” Tony said. “And maybe bribe Aunt Hottie for a few pictures of you at that age.”

“She won’t do it if she knows you call her that,” Peter said wrinkling his nose. Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Mister Stark? Thanks for, you know, taking care of me and fixing this.”

“Always happy to help.” Peter nodded and Tony smiled. The teenager seemed to relax and then Tony guided him out of the workshop. Weirdly enough, he was glad for the weekend. It had provided him with a lot of clarification on what he wanted in the future. He glanced over at Peter, grateful for the teenager and the weird weekend they had experience.

He didn’t need a quiet weekend anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
